Life's Cruelties
by Ivy Raine
Summary: She's seen Hell. Now Kurama and Hiei get to show her a real Hell. Only it's one she's never seen, though it is her birthright. (Chapter 5 is up! Chapter 6 in 2 weeks!)
1. Default Chapter

**Life's Cruelties**

_Kira:_ My second story!! **cheers** My first wasn't very well received, though. **sobs**

_Kurama:_ **sigh** She _always_ gets like this when someone mentions _Fated To Be._

_Kira:_ **louder sobs**

_Kurama:_ Kira-_chan_, please, don't cry. _Onegai, dame. Onegai?_

_Kira:_ You didn't like it either, Kurama-_kun_. Be honest!

_Kurama:_ No, no. I _loved_ the story. _Fated To Be_ had a _wonderful_ plot and excellent choices for the actions of the characters. There was so much going on that I was envious. I thought you were ignoring me.

_Kira:_ **softly** Really, Kurama-_kun_?

_Kurama:_ **crosses fingers behind back** Really, Kira-_chan_. I was so jealous that Youko thought I was sick.

_Kira:_ **glomps** Kurama _Arigato, Kurama-kun!_

_Kurama:_ Hiei-_san_?

_Hiei:_ Hn.

_Kurama:_ **pinches Hiei, hard** Hiei-_san_?

_Hiei: Baka hanyou. Hai,_ your story was decent.

_Kira:_ **smiles and hugs Hiei** Yea! Hiei-_kun_ liked it, too!

_Hiei:_ So, how many stories do you have that aren't finished or are finished and not posted?

_Kira:_ **looks thoughtful** Uh.... Dunno.

_Hiei:_ Stupid half-breed.

_Kira:_ **looks angry** You're going to pay for that, dammit!

_Kurama:_ **apprehensively** Uh oh.

x-x-x-x-

**Chapter One: **_Meiou, Sarayashiki, & Cherile Garrett_

**She **was walking to school at Sarayashiki Junior High, wondering why she was even here.

Ever since she was five and her parents had moved to the United States, the elder Garretts had fought each other, beating her viciously for no reason other than their mutual hatred for the other. Then, the police and DCFS had found out.

When DCFS had become involved, she had been shipped home to Japan. Fortunately, she had only been in the States for less than six months, so the foul place hadn't affected her. Sometimes, she thought the entire experience nothing more than a dream.

She had been born in Japan, raised there. She loved the place.

However, her guardian took away from the joy she derived from being back on Japanese soil. She was the "Guardian From Hell' as Cherile called it, but never to the woman's face.

To Camille-_san_, she was an 'idiot', 'moron', or 'the loser who will never amount to anything than a third-tier whore.'

It didn't matter that the only person at Sarayashiki to make better grades was Keiko Ukimura-_san._ To Camille, Cherile was nothing more than American-born trash, barely worth the title of human.

Cherile glared down at her skirt as it became entangled in her legs. She hated the mandatory skirt only a little less than Camille-_san_ and those damned preps.

She grinned as she rounded the corner and several kids scattered from her intended path. She sincerely hoped her favorite pain-in-the-ass was here.

She was musing about giving a serious bruising and Urameshi was the only person who could take the heat.

Of course, she _could_ be _cruising_ for a bruising, but that was why she loved fighting Urameshi in the first place. She never knew who'd eat dirt.

Her grin widened as she came behind the school and saw none other than Yuusuke Urameshi.

_Oooh, and Kuwabara!_ she thought, eyes gleaming savagely.

"Yo! Dumb and Dumber!"

Both looked her way.

"You guys talking to your imaginary friends again? You aren't smart enough to carry one an intelligible conversation otherwise."

"You lookin' for a fight, Garrett?"

"I've got no other reason to drop by," she drawled.

Yuusuke smiled. "Bring it on, baby."

"First thing, I am _not_ your 'baby.' I'm a Class-A bitch and will gladly hand you your balls _sautéed_. You know it, too."

"Like I said, 'Bring it on.'"

"Alright."

She moved to attack when Kuwabara stepped between them. She hated hurting people who weren't actually _involved_ in the confrontation, so she 'slowed her roll', as the saying went on the streets.

"Urameshi, you shouldn't fight girls."

Cherile looked smug. "Kuwabara, are you just afraid of fighting girls, or does the memory of the _last_ beating I gave you advise you to make Urameshi be cautious?" she queried, smirking.

"No. I just think it isn't right to fight girls."

"Kuwabara, besides being stupid, you're also very pathetic."

Urameshi began laughing. "Man, Kuwabara. Even _Garrett_ thinks you're weak."

"Shut it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled, scowling. "Besides, I came to tell you something."

"What?"

The opportunity was too good, so Cherile took it. "Did you finally switch from diapers to training pants?"

Urameshi's laughter began anew.

"No, it isn't that either."

Cherile sighed. "Awww. I was so looking forward to saying 'You're a big kid now.'"

Urameshi was laughing so hard his face was turning red.

"What is it, then, Kuwabara?" Cherile queried.

"The students of Meiou Junior High are coming here."

Urameshi abruptly sobered. "Why?"

"Something about their school catching fire. No one knows how it started, but the place has been incinerated."

"Yeah. I heard about that!" Cherile said. "They said that the fire was so hot it could melt diamonds."

"Wait... Meiou... Kurama and Hiei go there!"

"Yeah."

"Don't they have _pink_ uniforms there?"

"Yeah."

"Hiei... in a... _pink_... school uniform?" Urameshi gasped. "Now, _that's_ comedy."

"I can picture Shorty right now."

Cherile was lost. "Who are Kurama and Hiei?"

"Oh. Kurama is Shuuichi Minamino's nickname. Hiei is Hiei Jaganshi, a new transfer student. I think he's Shuuichi's second cousin or something."

"I know Shuuichi Minamino. I competed against him in Quiz Bowl a couple of months ago. He's really good at Biology and mythology. I've never heard of this Jaganshi character, though."

Cheyenne, another _Nisei_, walked up. "Like, oh my _God!_ You are, like, so out of it! You don't _know_ who Hiei Jaganshi is? Well, I'll, like, tell you. He is, like, the hottest guy to, like, hit junior high since Shuuichi-_kun_. His beautiful black, spiked hair, that sexy white stripe, his dreamy red eyes... He is, like, a _GOD!_"

Her 'clique' all chorused, _"Like, yeah!"_

Cheyenne's voice went dreamy. "And he's, like, totally single."

Another chorus. "Yeah. Like, that, too."

Cheyenne suddenly remembered Cherile's presence. "And he will, like, definitely not choose you. One of _us_ will, like, be his girlfriend. And Shuuichi-_kun_'s, too."

"Like, _hell yeah!_" the other preps chorused, cheering.

"It's not like I even care," Cherile said, giving Cheyenne the middle finger.

"Like, _ahh_... _loser!"_ Cheyenne gasped, obviously insulted.

"Yeah. Like, _ahh... loser!"_ The clique followed Cheyenne.

"Man, preps _scar_ me. They're too happy and...well... _preppy!_ That's why Botan freaks me out."

"Same here, Urameshi. Same here," Kuwabara replied.

"So, back to our original subject. When do Hiei and Kurama arrive?" Urameshi queried.

"In a few minutes on that big pink thingy."

"You mean yellow, right?"

"No, pink. Don't be stupid."

"You mean their bus is pink?" Urameshi and Cherile queried, startled.

"No, their bus is yellow. Are you really that stupid?"

Cherile and Urameshi swapped a glance and drawled, _"Riiiggghhttt."_

Urameshi walked away and Kuwabara yelled, _"Oi, chotto matte yo!"_ as he ran to catch up with the lithe punk.

"_Gomen nasai,_ Yuusuke and Kazuma," Cherile whispered.

Once the back area was clear, Cherile used her odd powers to lift herself to the roof. She would observe from here.

x-x-x-x-

**Hiei** looked extremely pissed as they waited for the rest of the bus to file off.

"Hn. _Kitsune_, I'm going to kill you for making me do this."

Kurama smiled nervously. "Now, now, Hiei. It really isn't _that_ bad."

Naturally, there was a crowd. Unfortunately, there were preps in the front. The two demons slowly exited the bus.

"WELCOME, SHUUICHI-_KUN_ AND HIEI-_KUN_! WE, LIKE, LOVE YOU!!!!" screamed the Sarayashiki crowd, about fifty girls.

The Meiou preps growled.

A girl stepped forward. "Like, welcome to Sarayashiki, Shuuichi-_kun_ and Hiei-_kun._ My name is Cheyenne."

Kurama barely managed to restrain the need to roll his eyes and Cheyenne's sugary voice and hopeful eyes. _"Konnichiwa,"_ he murmured, forcing a smile.

All of the preps sighed. "Awww.... Shuuichi-_kun_ smiled."

"Hn. It's not like I even care," Hiei snapped, glaring.

A second round of sighs was followed by, "Awww... Hiei-_kun_ glared."

Kurama _did_ roll his eyes before stiffening, suddenly aware that something was _not_ right here.

_/Hiei, do you sense that? Such a strong _ki_ and it _isn't_ Yuusuke. I _know_ Yuusuke's _ki_ and this is almost more powerful./_

_It isn't _reiki, kitsune, _so it must be _youki._ I can't tell where it's coming from. Can you?_

_/No. Give me a few seconds.,/_ Kurama said, looking around.

There was a beautiful girl standing on the edge of the roof. Long, blonde hair flowed in the wind up there. It almost looked white in the sunlight. Plus, there was a faint trace...

"Cheyenne-_san_, who is that girl?" he queried, pointing to the roof.

Cheyenne turned and, shielding her eyes, replied, "Like, don't mind her, Shuuichi-_kun_. She's, like, nothing."

"Who _is_ she?" he repeated, a little more forceful this time.

"Her name is, like, Cherile Garrett. She's a _Nisei._" The distaste Cheyenne felt for _Nisei_ children was obvious. But, how did a full-blood get a name like 'Cheyenne?'

Cherile jumped off of the roof, flipped, and landed gracefully beside Cheyenne. She hadn't hesitated in any of her movements, though the school was nearly four stories high.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin', bitch," Cherile said, eyes narrowed dangerously. They glittered a cold violet.

_/No mere human could have possibly done that. The motions, the grace... that was pure demon!/_ Kurama gasped.

"Like, _ahh..._ Rude much!" Cheyenne gasped.

Cherile's grin was frigid and mirthless. Then, she turned to him.

"If you ever want to make it to class, I'd advise following me. Otherwise, Cheyenne will have you signing autographs soon."

She turned away, obviously unconcerned as to their choice.

_I think we should watch her closely,_ Hiei said.

_/Let's go then,/_ Kurama replied, smiling slightly.

"Excuse me, ladies. Hiei and I really must get to class," Kurama murmured, the crowd parting in front of Cherile like she had the Plague.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, following Kurama and Cherile.

"YOU SLUTS MADE HIM LEAVE! AND HIEI-_KUN_, TOO!!" the Meiou girls screamed angrily.

Cherile turned on the steps of the school to watch the crowd as the Sarayashiki preps yelled, "NO, YOU DID, YOU POSERS!!!"

Cherile looked at her watch and muttered, "Five... four... three... two... _one!_"

At one, she pointed to the crowd.

A fight broke out.

"So predictable that it's pathetic." Cherile shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, Minamino-_san_, do you remember the Quiz Bowl competition some three months ago?"

Kurama nodded, then knew why Cherile Garrett was familiar.

"You're the girl who said, 'There's a difference between a _real_ bitch and an adolescent!' You, also, did the Biology and mythology categories." He smiled. "You were real competition. I was worried that I'd come in second."

"There was only a three-tenths of a point difference between us, remember?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, I'm Cherile Garrett, at your service. Someone tries to fuck with you, tell them Garrett's got your back. That should slow their roll."

"Huh?" Kurama and Hiei both queried.

"I said, if someone tries to start something, like picking a fight or something, just tell them that I've got your back. That should make them think twice. I have a reputation of picking fights and winning."

_Oh, I'm _definitely_ talking to Yuusuke about this girl,_ Kurama thought, smiling.

x-x-x-x-

_Kira:_ Well, Chapter One was 14 pages written by hand and only 5 on Word. For some reason, I'm both insulted and happy.

_Hiei:_ I'm going to kill you for making me wear that.

_Kira:_ I told you I'd get revenge. And it only gets worse for you after this, Hiei-_kun_.

_Kurama:_ Never, ever, _ever_ make the authoress mad at you, because they make you pay. Especially if it's Kira-_chan_.

_Kira:_ So true, so true. Pity Hiei-_kun_ has to learn the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kira:_ It's Chapter Two!! **screams**

_Kurama:_ I'm delighted you're so happy. **smiles at Kira's excitement** Perhaps you can be persuaded to lessen Hiei-_san_'s punishment?

_Kira:_ Nope!

_Kurama:_ Why do I have a bad feeling about this chapter?

_Kira:_ Why, Kurama-_kun_, you and Hiei-_kun_ are going to answer a very important question today!

_Hiei and Kurama:_ Which one?

_Kira:_ Boxers, briefs, or thongs?

_Yuusuke:_ Uhhh, Kira-_chan_?

_Kira:_ Yes, Yuusuke-_san_?

_Yuusuke:_ Guys don't wear thongs.

_Kira:_ They don't?

_Yuusuke and Kurama:_ No.

_Kira:_ Oh, no! **cries** I'm so sorry, Kurama-_kun._

_Kurama:_ **suddenly realizes what Kira had intended** You were going to put _me_ in a _thong_?

_Kira:_ **recognizing Kurama's anger** I was going to put Hiei-_kun_ in granny-panties!

_Hiei: _**stunned into speaking** _WHAT?!?!_

_Yuusuke: _**calmer than Hiei** What?

_Hiei:_ You are _so_ dead.

_Kira:_ **holds up folder** I have pictures of you and Binky....

_Hiei:_ **pales** You wouldn't.

_Kira:_ **nods **I would. Ask anyone.

_Kurama and Yuusuke:_ She'd do anything.

_Hiei:_ **angry outburst** I HATE YOU MORE THAN THE _BAKA!!!_ **thoughtful silence** No, never mind. I still hate the _Baka_ more than you.

_Kurama:_ You know, Kira-_chan_, that you're asking a very personal question, right?

_Kira:_ I know! **grins happily** We'll find out anyway!!

_Yuusuke:_ **grins and pats** Hiei and Kurama's backs You have my pity, boys.

_Kira:_ **smirks evilly** Oh, Yuusuke-_san_, you're going to get it this chapter, too.

_Yuusuke:_ **sighs** _Damn!_ **silent for a second** Wait, everyone knows that Kuwabara and I wear boxers. How am I getting it?

_Kira:_ Remember Cherile-_chan_?

_Yuusuke:_ **hangs head** Awww, _shit!_

x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Two- **_School, Koenma, and Gym_

**Cherile** walked into class and sat at her desk, staring out the window to her left blankly. She didn't like Iwomoto-_sensei_ anymore than she had liked her autocratic, maniac prick of a grandmother of her father's side.

Iwomoto-_sensei_ walked in and looked at the class. "Good morning, assholes. For the next couple of weeks, we shall be hosting the students of Meiou Junior High at Sarayashiki. Any of you piss me off, you'll have detention for a month, just like Cheyenne's group and the Meiou Pep Squad."

Cherile smiled viciously, violet eyes glittering as she heard Cheyenne's punishment.

"Now, ten students are going to be joining us. Come in and introduce yourself," Iwomoto-_sensei_ barked.

Several students entered the room, among which were Shuuichi and Hiei. Cherile smiled at the duo. Shuuichi smiled back, acknowledging her with a slight wave.

All of the Meiou students introduced themselves and were assigned seats. Coincidentally, Hiei and Shuuichi were given the seats in front of and behind her.

"Listen up, dumbasses! The grandson of the founder of this school has come to visit us! You do _one_ thing he disapproves of, I'll kill you!"

"Not likely," she heard Hiei snort.

The door opened and a teenager in strange clothing stepped in. Cherile began to choke with laughter when she saw the pacifier in the corner of his mouth.

"_Gomen... gomen nasai, sensei!"_ she gasped between laughs.

Yuusuke fell to his knees. "Why, God? Why, oh why, must I be so tortured?!"

"Shut up, Yuusuke."

"Make me, Pacifier Breath!"

Iwomoto-_sensei_ glared at Yuusuke so coldly that it would have killed a lesser mortal.

"As I was _about_ to say, I'm Koenma Daioh. I need to see Yuusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuuichi Minamino, and Hiei Jaganshi. And, before you ask, Yuusuke, yes, I _will_ drag you from the room, if necessary."

They all rose and, as Yuusuke passed, Cherile heard him muttering about evil, demented babies, leather belts, _youki_, and _dead_ evil, demented babies.

After the door closed behind them, Cherile stood, smiling. "Sleep, all of you." She had an odd suspicion about those four.

After all, it wasn't every day that you heard a _ningen_ mention _youki._

x-x-x-x-

"So, toddler, you have the ability to lie? The grandson of the founder of Sarayashiki? Bull shit!"

"Yes, I do."

"So, runt, what brings you to this Hell?" Hiei inquired.

"I have a new mission and Botan was out. This is urgent."

"What is it? You need a new pacifier?" Yuusuke smarted off, obviously still insulted from Cherile-_san_'s laughter.

"No. I-"

"Need a diaper change?" Hiei suggested.

"No. I need-"

"A life?" Yuusuke queried.

"Shut up, dammit! I need the four of you to find the reincarnation of a _very_ powerful princess. Even though she was _referred_ to as 'Princess,' she was actually a goddess."

"Okay, then why not call a spade a spade and say 'Goddess?'" Yuusuke asked, voice tired.

"Because of her heritage. She was half-goddess, half-demoness," Koenma stated, looking away.

"A forbidden mix. Just as forbidden as the mixing of fire and ice or fox and bird," Kurama said, trailing off.

"So, she wasn't considered a goddess. She was barely treated like a living, sentient being," Hiei finished, slightly angered.

"Precisely. However, her beauty is legendary, so she was treated with respect by most. Or, at least, that's how it looked from the outside.

"She was alive when my father was very young. Because of her, most of the _Reikai_ had to be reborn."

"I remember that story! It was told to me as a kit! The princess was beautiful, but sad with her life as a goddess. She was so sad that her demonic nature, something she had learned how to control and suppress, overpowered her. She went on a spree of destruction and death that made demons and Gods respect her in a new light. She only left a few of the Gods to recreate what she had destroyed.

"Someone cornered her after she had sent everything and everyone who had hurt her into Oblivion and confronted her. The goddess in her rose up and she killed herself to aide the rebirth of the _Reikai_," Kurama said.

"That's the basic story," Koenma murmured, shaking his head. "My father says that she was honorable like that."

"How can we find her? She can kill everyone in the school with a _thought_ with that kind of power!" Kuwabara exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Her reincarnation _should_ have an unusual energy emitting from her."

"That reminds me, Detective. What do you know of the girl, Cherile Garrett?" Hiei queried.

"Very little, actually. She was born and raised in Japan for the first four years of her life. Then, her family moved to the United States. She lived there for a couple of months until DCFS shipped her back to Tokyo. That's about it. Why?"

"Why was she shipped back here?" Kurama inquired.

"Something about abusive parents. She never talks about it. She's a good fighter. She's handed me my ass a couple of times." Yuusuke smiled. "Now, why all the questions about a _ningen_?"

"Hiei and I both felt a strong energy emission from her."

"That's odd. I've went to school with her for nine years and sensed nothing," Yuusuke said, face thoughtful.

"Same here, Urameshi."

"I don't feel anything. I presume that she was the one sitting between you?" Koenma looked very concerned.

Kurama and Hiei nodded.

Koenma shook his head. "I sense nothing abnormal from the classroom."

"How come only Hiei and I can feel it? We felt it on the bus, before we even saw her!" Kurama muttered.

Koenma continued to shake his head while Yuusuke grinned.

"Perhaps the two of you have a crush?" he suggested.

"I don't know her at all!" the two _youkai_ protested in unison.

"And you never shall," said a new voice. A _feminine_ voice.

_/How did she sneak up on us?!?/_ Kurama asked, stunned.

"You ditchin'?" Yuusuke queried.

"Hell no! Class is over, dumbass," Cherile snapped. "It's gym time."

"What are we playing?"

"Volleyball. Duh, Urameshi! We've only been playing for the last _two weeks_! If you ever bothered to show up for school, you'd know!"

"Oh, joy. We get to play the girly sport! What fun!"

"You only think it's 'girly' because you're too stupid to hit the ball _over_ the damned net, Urameshi."

"Whatever. Let's go, guys. I'll show you where the guys' locker room is," Yuusuke said, glaring at the human girl who matched it.

"It's beside the _girls'_ locker room. That's the only reason you like gym. You can watch the girls changing. _Hentai_," she said, shaking her head. Then, she walked away.

"She got _that_ part right," Yuusuke snorted, staring at the girl.

"Girls change? Into what?" Kuwabara queried.

"Women," Yuusuke replied smugly.

Kuwabara was still ignorant.

_We'll have to watch her very carefully,_ kitsune_. Something isn't right._

_/I know, Hiei. I know./_

x-x-x-x-

Cherile had played by herself for over thirty minutes before carefully looking around. She shook her head and continued to play.

Hiei brought this to Kurama's attention right as Yuusuke asked, "So, what do you _really_ think of Sarayashiki?", serving the ball.

Kurama spiked it, saying, "It's very nice, Yuusuke."

The spike failed and Hiei saved the ball, hitting it over the net easily. "It sucks."

Kuwabara was knocked unconscious when the ball hit him on the head.

"Stupid," Yuusuke muttered, shaking his head.

Movement caught Hiei's eye and he got Kurama's attention.

_Cherile's leaving. Class doesn't end for another twenty-five minutes,_ Hiei said.

The two left and barely heard Yuusuke say, "I swear, those two are _so_ gay."

After restraining Hiei from going to kill Yuusuke, they followed Cherile. Doing so discreetly proved to be an unusually difficult task. All of the teachers ignored her, but stopped to question them extensively as to what they were doing.

They managed to glimpse her entering the girls' locker room.

x-x-x-x-

She sighed happily as she slid into the sparkling clean hot tub. She knew _exactly_ what time the janitorial staff cleaned the girls' hot tub, thus, her reason for ditching half of class.

"Mmm... this is why I _love_ ditching gym. No arguing over the clean hot tub," she said aloud for no other reason than to hear the words echo in the otherwise empty room.

She closed her eyes, sliding in deeper. She valued this time alone highly.

The sound of cracking plaster caught her attention.

"What the-"

She saw Shuuichi clutching the lamp for dear life and had the sense to jump out of the hot tub.

There was a big splash. Once her eyes cleared and she brushed hair from her face, she saw a towel floating in the water.

Shuuichi stood and looked at her. "Listen... I was... err... told to watch you. Please... my boss.... Erm...."

She was glaring through narrowed eyes, but listening. Then, she realized what the towel in the water meant.

Immediately, she spun and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, shoving a second one in his hands. Then, she stared at the lockers, blushing.

"Get out of here before I change my mind about killing you, Kurama," she growled dangerously.

"What did you just call me?"

"Kurama. Yuusuke told me it was your nickname," she said.

He climbed up the boxes lining the wall separating the locker rooms. "Thanks for understanding."

"It's nothing. Oh, and the lamp merely fell. You never saw the girls' locker room, or anything, clear?"

"Of course."

"And the conversation we just had never took place."

He nodded.

"And remember, I have ears in every clique in this school, even the Meiou group. I hear anything, I'm handing you your balls after they've been chopped up and deep-fried."

"Right."

x-x-x-x-

Kurama and Hiei exited the locker room, both blushing furiously.

Yuusuke patted their backs. "It's okay. We're all perverts inside. So, how big were they?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama choked.

"How big were Cherile's- _ITAI!!!"_ A rather large textbook had hit Yuusuke on the head with some force. _"WHO THE HELL----?"_

"Me. You got beef? Cherile demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Where are you headed?"

"Martial arts. Like I said before, do you got beef, Urameshi? We can handle it right now, if you do."

"Since when did _you_ take martial arts?"

"Oh... since I was..._ three years old!"_ Cherile replied, tossing half-dry hair over her shoulder and quickly braiding. "Perhaps if you _showed up_ for school more often, you'd know. You're so stupid, Urameshi. You'll never be anything more than a Yakuza _shi-tappa_. I don't know what Ukimura-_san_ sees in you."

She stalked away.

"Ummm.... Hiei, Kurama.... How come you don't have on any clothes but your boxers?" Kuwabara inquired.

The two demons blushed an even deeper red and dashed to the changing room.

"One wears roses, the other dragons... who does their boxers? Those are, obviously, custom designs," Yuusuke murmured.

x-x-x-x-

_Yuusuke:_ You are a sick, sick soul, Kira_-chan_.

_Kira:_ **laughs** Another 16 pages, handwritten. That means 6 pages on Word.

_Yuusuke:_ Did you hear me?

_Kira:_ Yes. Did you expect a reply?

_Yuusuke:_ Yes.

_Kurama:_ **still blushing** What did _I_ ever do to you, Kira-_chan?_

_Kira: Gomen nasai, Kurama-kun._

_Hiei:_ **trying to burn fire-proofed rope**

_Kira:_ Hiei-_kun_ had to be punished and friends don't left friends suffer alone.

_Yuusuke:_ **voice thoughtful** So, all of the guys wear boxers. I wonder what you wear, Kira-_chan_?

_Kira:_ I'd have to kill you, Yuusuke.

_Yuusuke:_ **cry**

_Kira:_ **smiles** Ah, the good double standards of modesty for women. I discovered recently, by the way, that Kazuma-_baka_ wears boxers with suspicious streaks.

_Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei:_ Gross!

_Kira:_ Anyway, no matter what I know of my dear boys, they will never know all about me! **laughs**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kira:_ Well, _most_ of the embarrassing scenes are over.

_Kurama, Yuusuke, and Hiei:_ ::sigh with relief::

_Kurama:_ It's chapter_ three_, Kira-_chan_!!!

_Kira:_ Yep! ::cheers::

x-x-x-x-

**Chapter Three:**_Demonic Attacks_

Martial arts were not, nor had they ever been, all about fighting and kicking serious ass, though they _did_ help.

Martial arts were about finding that calm, peaceful place within you. Her teacher called that place the 'Quiet Place.' A true martial artist knew where their Quiet Place was and could inhabit it at will, her teacher said constantly.

Martial arts were all about finding and inhabiting the Quiet Place.

Cherile peeled off her Chinese-style top, revealing the white tank-top underneath. This was her 'Quiet Place.'

The sun was setting slowly in the western sky, glowing a beautiful, brilliant crimson. Martial arts had just finished for the day, so her muscles were stretched and relaxed, though she felt fully refreshed and peaceful.

She sniffed and bent over, scooping up a small, perfectly rounded rock.

"I know you're there. You've been following me for some time now. Just come on out," she sighed.

x-x-x-x-

Kurama and Hiei froze. They had been so cautious and discreet!

_/How...? Not even Quest-Class _youkai_ can sense us!/_

_She's not human. If she is, she's like the _Baka_'s sister. A powerful and intelligent psychic. Perhaps she can even access and manifest her _ki.

"I said, '_Come out!'"_ she repeated, throwing the rock into a bush near them with some force.

"_ITAI!"_ protested a voice. "_Shimatta!"_

"I did tell you to come out," Cherile said calmly, face wry.

_/It_ wasn't_ us she sensed?/_

"Bitch!" growled a demon.

"I'm not just _a_ bitch, I am _the_ bitch, the _Queen_ Bitch, so you had better bow down and recognize, _Bitch,_" she smarted off, grinning.

"You'll pay for that!"

"If you can _make_ me. I usually let the man pay on the first date."

_Apparently not,_ kitsune._ But why would a _youkai_ be after her in the first place?_

"Oh, I'll _make_ you."

"Who are you, by the way? I don't like doing autopsies, so I prefer to know ahead of time."

"Not a worthless _ningen_ like you. I was ordered by my master to find you and bring you to him."

She smiled and it was ruthless enough and cold enough to make two fearless (under normal circumstances) demons shudder.

"I don't want to go. I never go where I don't want to without a _good_, hard fight. You think you're the first of your kind to come after me? You aren't. The others are dead. Are you _sure_ you want to take that path?"

The demon grinned. "A fight... Hmm. Master didn't say I _couldn't_ play with you first."

Without further warning, the demon lunged for Cherile.

She dodged gracefully, and, as she spun in the dodge, caught the demon on the back of the head with a resounding _thunk!_

Hiei and Kurama were both impressed with Cherile's speed and obvious skill. Five, then ten, minutes passed with the girl showing no signs of tiring, though the demon, on the other hand, was panting and gasping.

"This is pathetic. You're worse than Kuwabara," Cherile muttered, scowling. She moved.

x-x-x-x-

She maneuvered herself behind this strange person.

She hated killing, but this man's continued existence would be fatal to her. One of them would die and, to Cherile, it was no real contest.

She moved to strike and was stabbed just below the heart, eyes widening in shock and surprise before chuckling.

"You... bastard. I was just beginning to think... myself invincible."

She coughed, blood flowing past her lips as she smiled wryly. She looked at her favorite tree and saw this strangely beautiful white creature slinging a green rope her way.

Then, oblivion claimed her.

x-x-x-x-

Youko was suddenly furious. He overwhelmed the normal Kurama and took control.

"_Rose Whip!"_ he cried.

The demon that had stabbed Cherile looked up too late to avoid the whip's deadly intent.

Cherile fell to the ground in a limp heap as the demon was sliced to many tiny pieces. Blood was spurting from the wound, yet she was oddly beautiful, lying there in the ultimate submission.

Submission to her death.

Jaganshi, his old partner in crime, rushed down and swooped Cherile up. Her eyes opened slightly and her lips curved upwards in a weak smile.

"Hiei-_san?_" she murmured, eyes closing again.

_She's _dead!_ I should have intervened earlier than what I did!_ Youko screamed at himself.

He felt curiously empty at the thought. Her death bothered him greatly.

"I know, _kitsune_. I feel it, too," Hiei whispered. "She isn't _quite_ dead, though. Let's get her to Yukina."

x-x-x-x-

_Kira:_ sighs

_Youko Kurama:_ What the hell are you doing, _hanyou_?

_Kira: Youko-kun!!_ ::glomps the fox demon::

_Youko:_ ::sweatdrop:: Hello, Kira_-chan._

_Kira:_ Anyway, back to your question. Mainly, I'm torturing Hiei-_kun_ and Kurama-_kun._ You just got dragged in somehow. Blame Kurama-_kun_.

_Hiei:_ ::still struggling against the fire-proof rope:: I'm going to kill you, _hanyou!_

_Kira:_ Remember what I did _last_ time you called me a 'half-breed,' Hiei-_kun_?

_Hiei:_ ::eyes widen:: Gods, no.

_Kira:_ ::evil, happy grin:: Yep! It's about to get worse!

_Youko and Hiei: Oh, Gods!_ NOOOOOOOOO!!!

_Kira:_ ::rubs ears:: How rude!


	4. Chapter 4

_Kira:_ ::laughs demonically::

_Youko Kurama:_ Kira-_chan, onegai_. Please, don't torture me further.

_Kira:_ ::looks at Youko Kurama and shakes her head::_ Gomen nasai, Youko-kun._

_Youko Kurama:_ ::moans::

_Kira:_ Look on the bright side, Youko-_kun_. At least you aren't Hiei-_kun_.

_Hiei_: ::currently watching _Star Wars Christmas Special_ on an evil loop tape:: _Gods, ta-su-ke-te!! It's the dancing teddy bears!!_

_Kira:_ ::amused:: Did he just yell 'Help me!'?

_Youko Kurama:_ ::ears ringing:: He did.

_Kira:_ ::grins:: _Kono burei-mono, Hiei-kun._ Now you pay for your sins.

_Youko Kurama:_ Hiei-_san_? An insolent fool? ::looks thoughtful:: Never heard that one before.

_Hiei:_ ::screams:: _Gods, no!! Make it stop!! I apologize, Kira-chan!! Onegai, dame!!_

_Kira:_ Now, things are getting interesting.

_Yuusuke:_ She's cold, Youko.

_Youko Kurama:_ ::nods discreetly::

_Kira:_ ::glares at Yuusuke:: Would you like to join Hiei-_kun_, Yuusuke-_san_?

_Yuusuke:_ ::shudders::

_Youko Kurama:_ ::trying to stop the insanity known as Kira:: You know something, Kira-_chan_. I'm curious about one thing.

_Kira:_ ::flattered to be asked a question by the famous fox demon:: Go on, Youko-_kun_.

_Youko Kurama:_ You have your own screen-name on this site. Why are you using Ivy Raine-_chan_'s?

_Kira:_ ::laughs:: Well, it's really quite simple-

_Ivy Raine:_ ::bursts into Kira's room:: Yo, baby sis! Mum, Da, and little Yasmin are about to catch their flight to Paris. If you want to say bye, you'd better hurry.

_Kira:_ ::smiling:: She's my older sister.

_Ivy Raine:_ ::looks around:: Oh, _konnichiwa, Youko-kun_. How are you?

_Youko Kurama:_ ::faintly:: Quite well, Ivy Raine-_chan_.

_Yuusuke:_ What am I? Chopped liver?

_Ivy Raine:_ No. You're fried _reikai tantei._

_Yuusuke:_ I _had_ to ask.

_Ivy Raine:_ Run along, baby sis. I'll be nice enough to continue the story while you're gone, okay?

_Kira:_ Okay, _oneesan!_ ::leaves room::

_Ivy Raine:_ She's crazy. I hate to think of what you must be experiencing. She makes _me_ tremble with fear sometimes.

_Youko Kurama:_ She's locked Hiei-_san_ in a room with _Star Wars Christmas Special._

_Ivy Raine:_ ::shudder:: She's a madwoman, I tell you. Anyway, I'll be nice this chapter and give everyone a break.

_Youko Kurama and Yuusuke:_ ::bow deeply:: Our blessed savior.

_Ivy Raine:_ Don't get too grateful. After this chapter, she's in control again.

_Youko Kurama and Yuusuke:_ Awww, _damn!_

**Chapter Four:**_ Cherile Garrett's Mind_

Cherile slept, her wound bound to stop the bleeding. She had bled for hours after Yukina-_chan_ had started the Healing. There was something strange about the wound, for during the Healing, one moment it would be Healed and the next it would be bleeding like she had just been stabbed.

Youko and Hiei and stayed in the room, watching silently, worriedly. Every time Yukina-_chan_ had been close to fainting, they had provided the energy to keep her up and to continue the Healing.

Now, three days later, she slept still. Yukina-_chan_ had managed to Heal the worst of the internal injuries to the point where Cherile's body could heal itself. The damage had been extensive.

Hiei and Kurama (now returned to his human form with sincere apologies from Youko for snatching control like he did) took turns watching over her, mostly watching together, hoping for her to awaken. They both felt peaceful in her presence, though the serenity confused them.

Two days ago, after the most painful part of the Healing, Yukina-_chan_ had dressed her in a _kimono_ and permitted Hiei to lay her on the _futon_ gently. Kurama (then in his Youko form) had tenderly pulled the cover over her and arranged her hair where he could pick out the leaves and twigs out. Then, he had washed out the crimson blood, repairing the damage the girl had done to her hair with that blasted training braid with a few _Makai_ herbs and medicinal plants. Youko would have _never_ permitted his hair to get into such poor condition. The breakage, the split ends, the dullness....

_::Aren't we vain?::_ Kurama asked his demon form.

Youko growled, _:Shut up. I apologized, dammit.:_

_::Grow up.::_

_:I'm more grown than you! I would remind you that I'm older than even that damned Koenma!:_

_::Your point?::_

_:Humans have a phrase that goes, 'With age comes wisdom and maturity.':_

_::Doesn't apply to you. You're as immature as a two-month old kit.::_

Youko fumed silently.

Yukina-_chan_ came in every other hour to check on her patient and make sure that Cherile was okay.

Cherile's nose scrunched up, sniffing delicately. Youko immediately stopped fuming and his attention zoomed to her face. Slowly, thick lashes lifted to reveal sleepy, confused violet depths.

"Kurama? Hiei?" she yawned.

"_Hai, Cherile-chan,"_ Kurama replied, taking her hand. "Are you alright?"

She chuckled weakly. "Feel like I did the last time Urameshi used me as a punching bag. That was... eight... no, nine... months ago. I don't like it any better now."

Hiei had discreetly taken her hand with that infinite gentleness rarely seen, much less directed at someone....

Her stomach gurgled, ruining the moment. Hiei placed her hand back on the _futon_, standing.

"You are hungry,_ ne?_"

Her eyes closed slightly. "Is it going to involve sitting up?"

"No," Kurama replied.

"Then, I'm bloody starving."

Kurama smiled as Hiei dashed off to retrieve something for the girl. "Yukina-_chan_ said that we're to hand-feed you until you're better. Since she's acquired some of your more... _charming_... personality quirks, I'd advise listening."

Yukina-_chan,_ due to the deepness of the contact required for Cherile's Healing, had become a true bitch. Even Genkai was avoiding her when it wasn't absolutely necessary to disturb her.

She laughed. "Really? That's intriguing." Then, soberly, "What happened?"

"You were stabbed and nearly died," Hiei said. They had decided that she didn't need to know that there were a bunch of demons after her for some odd, inexplicit reason.

Kurama fed her, pushing back willful blonde locks from time to time. They felt her slip away from them into her own mind.

"_Cherile! Get yer sorry ass down hea _right now_!" her mother called in that exaggerated Southern accent. The one only people who strove to acquire it had._

"Hai, 'kasan?"_ she queried._

"_Don't ya know how ta speak _English_ yet, you stupid bitch?"_

_A slap to the face snapped her head to the left, hard. She swallowed the moan of pain that threatened to sound. If she made any sound that indicated pain, her mother wouldn't stop._

"_Anyway, do th' dishes an' get yer sorry ass ta bed."_

"Hai, 'kasan-dono. Gomen nasai,"_ she murmured through bloody lips. Then, struggling for the English translation, said,_ _"Yes...Mother. I am sorry."_

_Her mother went to the Master Bedroom where she never went. She didn't have the nerve. Only her parents went in there. _

_Immediately, the screaming began._

_Slowly, she lifted her hand to her face and winced, the slight touch painful. There would be more bruises and more questions. She knew it and frowned._

_There was a crash and she instinctively squeezed herself into the crack between the refrigerator and the wall. It was small and tight, but she was safe. Her mother couldn't reach back here._

_Her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten today or yesterday, for that matter. She hated American food. Actually, she hated America, period._

_America was killing her. Just like her parents were. _

_She hated the laughter of the other students at her halting English and her need of a translator to express more complicated thoughts. She hated the confines of the house since she didn't _dare_ leave the place without express parental permission. The silence of the countryside was killing her, deafening her._

_She wanted to be in Tokyo again. She missed the neon signs, the bright lights, the sounds, the smells, her friends and the constant stream of Japanese that flowed so easily from her lips being understood by others. She missed fighting that little punk, Urameshi, and teasing Kuwabara mercilessly._

_The doorbell rang and she debated answering. She knew how much her parents hated being interrupted during a nice row, but something told her this was important. Something told her that she would sincerely regret it for the rest of her life if she did not answer the door now._

_She opened the door after looking out the glass beside it. It was her _sensei_. A plate crashed beside her and the shards flew up and sliced her face. She absently wiped the blood from her face onto the black shirt she wore._

"_Cherile. Oh damn," he breathed. "Oh, damn. I should have known. All of the signs were there, but I didn't read them."_

_He took her in his arms and she began crying._

"Sensei,"_ she hiccupped as she wept on his shoulders. It had taken her a few minutes to decipher the meaning of his words, but she knew now. She spoke in rapid Japanese about how she had hated lying to him, yet it had been necessary. Her parents were dishonoring her family, but she had to make sure that she did not let that dishonor stain their public appearance. Was he mad at her? Could he forgive her and let her continue as his pupil?_

"_Shhh... It's alright, Cherile," he whispered, running gentle fingers through her hair..._

_It was strange for her to be called to the main office. She was one of the best-behaved students in the entire school. Even stranger, though, was the duo awaiting her._

_One woman she recognized easily. It was Kaho-_sensei_, her interpreter._

_She looked at the second woman, bowing to conceal her confused frown. She didn't know this woman, but she might be one of Kaho-_sensei_'s friends. Carefully, the stranger said, _"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa name Adams Brandi desuka?"

_Adams-_san_'s expression lit up as she nodded. She _understood_ this woman. Then, Kaho-_sensei_ said, I taught her that. _

_ Why is Adams-_san_ here? Is something wrong? _

_Kaho-_sensei_ nodded. Then, Why didn't you tell me?! I could have _helped!! 

_Instinctively, she withdrew to a corner, trying to hide._

_Adams-_san_ placed a calming hand on Kaho-_sensei_'s shoulder and murmured a long string of English words that she didn't understand._

_ Adams-_san_ said, 'How would you feel about returning to Tokyo?' _

_She smiled. I would be very, very happy. Japan is my home. Not this place. It's too cold and strange. _

_Things were beginning to look up!_

_It had been a long flight, she mused as they landed in Tokyo. Once off the plane, she smiled as she read the familiar _kanji_ and heard the comforting explosion of sound._

_She was _home!_ Dear, sweet Tokyo..._

_She retrieved her bags and headed for the lobby. Surely _someone_ was here to meet her plane. Her Japanese family had been so happy to hear that she was returning home to them._

Sweet Gods... No...

_Cousin Camille was holding a sign that read 'Cherile Garrett' and did _not_ look happy. Camille had never liked her. This was _not_ a good sign._

"Cherile-_chan_, what's wrong?" Kurama and Hiei queried. Both had felt the quiver of pain.

"Is your wound aching?" Kurama added, eyes concerned and gentle.

She smiled weakly. "No, the wound doesn't hurt." Her hand brushed it and she hissed in pain. "Well, unless I do that," she amended.

"Memories. Some very bad," Hiei murmured, Jagan glowing slightly. Fortunately, in the brightness of the room, Cherile didn't really notice.

"Want to talk about it? I don't mean to sound like a cliché, but, sometimes, talking does help."

She shook her head, frowning. Her expression then turned thoughtful and somber, yet darker than any night Hiei had ever faced alone.

"How long have I slept?"

"Three days."

"Does Camille-_san_ know where I am?" she inquired, voice careless.

Hiei and Kurama swapped a glance. They hadn't told her about the sleep-talking she had done in her crazed fever. The revelations.

They knew that she hated Camille. That she planned to run away, but didn't have enough money yet.

She had relived violent arguments, lonely nights, and painful days. So much, in one human... It amazed the two demons.

"No. Who's Camille-_san_?" Kurama queried, looking away in discomfort.

"My legal guardian and second cousin. She was very..._kind_... to take me in after the fiasco with my parents."

_She's telling the truth, yet lying at the same time. Camille_-san did_ take her in, but it wasn't from kindness. Camille-_san_ was bribed._

_/You've got my attention./_

_Camille-_san_ receives some seven hundred dollars for every month she cares for Cherile and a hefty inheritance when her uncle, Cherile's grandfather, dies._

_/Cherile knows?/_

Hai._ She walked in on the transaction once._

_/Oh, damn,/_ Kurama breathed, looking at the now-asleep blonde. Hesitantly, he grasped her hand. _/How long ago?/_

_Five years. She was a strange child, _kitsune_. Cynical, sad, hopeless._

_/Five_ years_?! No wonder she is like she is. She's let it all stew within her. She wants revenge?/_

_Oddly enough, no. She merely wants someone to love her._

_/Undoubtedly. _Ningens_ are very weird when it comes to love./_

Hiei was gently running his hands through her hair. _Why are we so concerned about her? We've sat at her side in constant vigil for three days._

_/I don't know, Hiei. She _seems_ human enough, but we've both sensed her _ki_ as a tangible force drawing us to her./_

Hiei was silent. Then, slowly,_ She's _different_, for some reason, in some way,_ kitsune_. Perhaps... Perhaps the Detective is correct. We suffer from _ningen_ 'crushes.'_

_No,_ Kurama thought privately. _This is much, much more dangerous than a mere crush, Hiei._

_Ivy Raine:_ ::sighing::

_Youko Kurama:_ Finally. One chapter of rest and relaxation.

_Yuusuke:_ ::rolls eyes:: You know, Ivy Raine, you ain't half bad. Unlike your sister.

_Kira:_ ::enters room:: What was that, Yuusuke-_san_?

_Yuusuke:_ ::thinking quickly:: That you are more beautiful than your sister, Kira-_chan._

_Ivy Raine:_ ::chuckles, as she knows what was _really_ said::

_Kira:_ Why don't you go to retrieve Hiei-_kun_, Youko-_kun_? You too, Yuusuke-_san_. I think his punishment is over.

_Ivy Raine_: ::looks at her sister cautiously as Youko Kurama and Yuusuke leave the room:: It's not over, is it, Kira?

_Kira:_ ::hits the 'Stop' button:: Of course not.

_Ivy Raine:_ ::crosses herself::

_Kira:_ ::hits 'Play'::

_Youko Kurama and Yuusuke:_ ::scream::


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Please excuse the irregularity of my updates and my reference to various shows, movies, and books. I tend to act pretty crazy and my oneesan is being restrictive.**_

_Kira and Ivy Raine:_ ::watching _Yu-Gi-Oh_ with their _yami_ muses::

_Yami Yuugi:_ What are those screams?

_Kira:_ ::off-handedly:: Oh, just our newest torture device.

_Yami Bakura:_ Oooh, what?

_Ivy Raine: _Since my sister is so eager to tell, it's the _Star Wars Christmas Special._

_All Yamis: _::shudder::

_Marik Ishtar:_ Very efficient. How long have you had them in your parents' bed­room?

_Kira:_ Well, since our parents are currently crossing the Atlantic Ocean on their way to Paris, I can have them in there for as long as I wish. However, they've only been in there for a coupla hours.

_Yami Yuugi:_ Give them a break, Kiki.

_Kira:_ 'Kiki?'

_Yami Yuugi:_ ::nods::

_Kira:_ Okay! ::presses 'Stop' on the remote twice, ejecting the tape:: Hiei-_kun_, Youko-_kun,_ Yuusuke-_san_, come down to the living room when you're able!!

::In Kira's parents' room the terrifying _Star Wars Christmas Special_ is playing.::

_Hiei:_ ::huddled under bed::

_Youko Kurama:_ ::hiding in closet::

_Yuusuke:_ ::rocking back and forth, whimpering::

::All hear tape pop out.::

_Hiei:_ ::draws _katana_::

_Youko Kurama:_ ::summons Rose Whip::

_Yuusuke:_ ::aims _Rei_ Gun::

::All attack the tape. It is (obviously) completely destroyed.::

_Yuusuke:_ I'm going to kill her.

_Hiei and Youko Kurama:_ ::shake heads:: Uh uh.

_Hiei:_ I'm _not_ pissing her or her big sister off _ever _again. ::meekly heads downstairs::

_Youko:_ I'm not stupid. ::follows Hiei::

_Yuusuke:_ ::glares at door:: They die this day.

::In Kira's living room::

_Hiei:_ ::enters room:: _Gomen nasai, Kira-chan._ I should have never called you a _hanyou._

_All Yamis and Ivy Raine:_ ::stunned into silence::

_Youko:_ ::steps up:: I don't know what the hell I did, but I'm sorry, too.

_Kira:_ ::pats sofa:: Come, sit. We're watching _Yu-Gi-Oh._

_Youko and Hiei:_ ::sit and immediately begin to argue as to who's better, Kaiba-_sama_ or Jounouchi-_san_::

_Yami Yuugi and Ivy Raine:_ ::attention shifts to argument::

**Chapter Five:**_ Kurama's Discoveries_

**Kurama** sat at the _Reikai_ database and stared at the incomplete entry in front of him.

_Of the three god/_youkaihanyou_s known, the most famous is Traci Le._

_Traci Le's father was Inari. Her mother was an unknown _youkai

_(FURTHER INFORMATION CONCERNING THIS TOPIC IS CLASSIFIED.)_

_Why would the _Reikai_ classify this information? It's pertinent to the case._

"Computer, classification acknowledged. Security clearance requested," Kurama said.

"_Name and password please,"_ requested the feminine voice of the computer.

"Youko Kurama. Password: Elgin Two."

"_Security clearance request approved. Full clearance permitted only to Botan and Koenma-_sama_. Have a nice day."_

Kurama rolled his eyes. _Note to self: Talk to Koenma about upping my security clearance._

He scanned the document in front of him as it printed. He was _supposed_ to be at the library. He didn't have enough time to read the document in the _Reikai_. He had promised _okasan_ he'd cook dinner tonight.

Shiori-_okasan_ had been in good health for a little over a year now. There had been a few scares, but the Mirror of Forlorn Hope had done its job.

"Computer, clearance to open portal to the _ningenkai_."

There was a repeat of the request for his name and password.

"_Security clearance approved. Have a nice day."_

He opened the portal and left the _Reikai._

x-x-x-x-

"Shuuichi!!" Shiori called.

"_Hai, 'kasan?"_ he shouted from his room, calm. There was no urgency in Shiori-_okasan_'s voice.

"You have a visitor!"

He blinked, startled. "Who is it?"

A moment of silence, then, "Cherile Garrett!"

Kurama stood quickly and rushed downstairs to the door. Cherile should _not_ be up and moving for another day or so, even with the help of Yukina's _youki._

Indeed, the violet-eyed blonde stood in the foyer, slipping off her shoes. She glanced up at him and said, _"Konnichiwa, Shuuichi-kun."_ She didn't meet his eyes, though.

"Hello, Cherile-_chan_. What brings you to this side of town?"

"I need your help."

"Ahh, your Trig work?" he inquired, glancing at Shiori-_okasan_ meaningfully, though the older human was staring at Cherile.

"_Hai_," Cherile replied. "The theorem has escaped me, yet again."

"Is it okay, _okasan_?"

"_Hai,"_ Shiori said. Then, _She's very beautiful, Shuuichi. _

Cherile blushed. _"Arigato, Minamino-san_. I am flattered." Cherile followed him to his room. Once there, he sat in the chair at his desk and gestured to his bed. She sat and looked at him.

"What brings you here?"

"I want you to look at something," she answered, reaching for the hem of her white T-shirt. She pulled it up to where the wound she had taken a few days ago should be.

Only it wasn't there.

"Where-?"

"I don't know. It was there last night, but gone this morning."

"Even with Yukina's Healing, you shouldn't be up for another two or three days," Kurama murmured, lost for words.

He looked at her and hesitantly reached for her stomach. Gods help him, but he had read the whole report and knew that Traci Le had the power to Bind people to her. If a person was Binded to her, they could not ignore her will, her desires would be their own.

If Cherile was indeed Traci Le's reincarnation, like Kurama suspected, he knew that Cherile had probably Binded him to her.

She permitted his touch, watching his hand carefully. She met his eyes for the first time since she'd entered his home. Softly, she said, "Did you not believe your eyes? I know how that feels. I was frightened when I first woke up."

"Hn. _Kitsune_, the Detective needs us," said a familiar voice. Cherile's eyes widened and she turned away to the person.

"I was showing him the wound. He was as astonished as you and I were." The moment was ruined. She had turned away. "I want to come with you, Hiei-_san_. Perhaps this strange rapid Healing of mine will prove useful."

Hiei's normally cold eyes softened and he gave her a tiny smile. Most people wouldn't have seen it, but Cherile did and she returned it, amethyst eyes twinkling.

Kurama's eyes sharpened. He wasn't sure if her were jealous, since she'd never smiled at him, or angry that Hiei had entered his room without pausing to knock for permission. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

"She shouldn't."

Hiei and Cherile both looked at him. Hiei's face had returned to its usual mask.

"Whyever not, Shuuichi-_kun_?" Cherile queried, looking startled.

"It's dangerous."

"I can fight," she countered.

"It's dangerous," Kurama repeated. "We won't be dealing with ordinary fighters. You aren't used to them, Cherile. You'll get hurt."

Cherile looked at him. "I'm not an ordinary fighter, Shuuichi." Calmly, she closed her eyes and a small breeze began to swirl around her. Slowly, she was lifted into a sitting position with nothing beneath her. Her eyes opened and she moved outside the window beside Hiei.

"That's not my only trick, either. I have a ton of them," she said, smiling. She re-entered the window and stood.

"Let's go. Hiei, go warn Yuusuke."

Hiei nodded and disappeared. Kurama turned back to Cherile. "What you will hear at the meeting will be... disturbing, to say the least.

Her smile widened as she recognized her victory and his submission. They left his room and went to the foyer to slip on their shoes.

"_Okasan_, I'm going out."

Shiori exited the kitchen, wiping damp hands on the towel at her waist. "Be careful, Shuuichi."

"Don't worry."

He kissed her cheek, gently placing calming hands on her shoulders, before leaving.

She had been honestly envious of the easy, confident, reassuring affection between mother and child. She had never experience that and never would.

Tacosia Emiryne-Garrett had died yesterday evening at five p.m. of a massive heart attack. Cherile had known immediately of her mother's death.

She felt nothing. No grief, for she had barely known the woman. No peace, because there was nothing to cause the peace. No anger, for she had long been over the anger.

Nothing but the feeling of finally being free.

She didn't like most of her family, so, with her mother's death, it was expected that she wouldn't associate with most of them for a while. She only liked her grandfather and step-grandmother. The rest of them could go into Oblivion and Cherile would think the world better off for it.

And there were only four people she liked beside her grandparents. People she might claim any affection for.

And she had just killed it with two of them. She'd told Kurama-_kun_ and Hiei-_kun_ her dirty little secret. She could fly.

No. She _soared_ to the highest altitudes, only wanting to go higher. She floated, meters above the ground and thought nothing of it.

They wouldn't want to associate with her now. They would tell Urameshi and Ukimura-_san_. They, she would be all alone. Just like she had been in America.

They cut into a dark, tiny alley and Kurama-_kun_ stopped.

"Cherile-_chan_, why do you continue to come to me and Hiei-_san_?"

"Because you seem to understand me and I think I can trust you."

"Why?"

"Because I sense integrity, goodness, and the ability for affection in you."

"What about Hiei-_san_?"

"I was referring to the both of you.

She was beginning to be afraid. No one knew where she was. Camille-_san_ was on the other side of the city, though it wasn't like she'd care.

She clamped down on that fear out of long habit. Fear wasn't the answer right now. Fear was another enemy. Carefully, she iced over her emotions, inhabiting the 'Quiet Place' her _sensei_ was always referring to.

_I die, so what? I'm mortal. That's my destiny. I won't die without a fight, though,_ she mused. That was her way. Life was a_ battle royale_ and only the strongest, most enduring fighter won.

She planned on being that fighter.

"Do you know that both Hiei and I sense everything you feel?"

_Oh, joy. He's another of_ that_ bunch. Absolutely wonderful._

"No, I didn't know. It's real, isn't it?"

"No."

The flatness of his voice infuriated her. She could have handled coldness, laughter, or even anger, but the absence of emotion was cruel.

She prepared a mental arrow and pointed at the part of her mind labeled 'Hiei.' Almost immediately, he was there.

She understood it all now.

Many had played this game with her. She had never fallen for 'Who Can Melt The Ice Bitch?'

Until now.

And, oh Gods, had she fallen hard.

"_Kitsune_, you're scaring her."

"It's time to tell her."

"Don't worry," she muttered. "I've figured it out. I should have known all along. It's so obvious, now that I look back. Who put you up to it? Kuwabara? No, he's too stupid. Urameshi?"

"Yes. Yuusuke Urameshi is our boss."

Her breath came as an unsteady, nearly silent sob. She should have known, goddammit. "You were both charming. Tell Urameshi that he almost succeeded. I almost fell flat on my face in love with both of you."

They looked stunned.

"Unforgivably selfish, isn't it? Urameshi always did get the better of me in plots. He really acts stupid, but there's a brain buried underneath all of the junk. I should have known it was all fake. The caring, the sincerity, all of it was fake, wasn't it?"

"You... almost... fell in love... with us?" Kurama whispered.

"Yes. Stupid, isn't it? I was so goddamned stupid." She pulled herself together, out of old habit. Gods, would the pain just _go away_? She'd give it the attention it was demanding; she just couldn't give the attention _now_. She had to focus on being able to walk away with her pride in tact.

"Tell Urameshi to meet me in the vacant lot behind the school. I'll be unarmed. He can bring whatever he wants. It's time for an ass-kicking." She laughed coldly. "I would kick both of you from here to Tokyo Bay, but I'm afraid I'd have to deal with the hundred preps who love you both so desperately. I can deal with four fighters at once, but not one hundred. Bruising those pretty faces of yours would be absolutely unforgivable."

"Cherile..."

It was the soft, pleading tone that broke her need for pride and had her screaming, _"I hate you! I hate both of you! I hope you rot in the deepest pits of Hell!!"_

Then, stunned by her lack of control, she turned on her heel and dashed away. She was sure that, after this, her heart would never, ever heal.

_Ivy Raine: _::crying::

_Kurama (now in his human form again):_ ::stunned::

_Kira:_ ::looks at Ivy Raine:: What's wrong with you?

_Ivy Raine:_ ::sobs:: That was so wrong!!

_Kira: _::loudly:: Would you _SHUT UP?!?!_

_Ivy Raine:_ B-b-b-b-but... she's _heart-broken!_

_Kira:_ ::glaring:: My sister, the sentimental idiot.

_Kurama:_ ::begins to cry:: S-s-sorry.

_Hiei:_ ::looks at Kurama, floored:: _Kitsune?_

_Kira:_ ::rolls eyes::

_Kurama:_ ::crying quietly:: So sad. Poor Cherile-_chan._

_Kira:_ I'd better end this before they don't let me.


End file.
